Magic
Magic is the ability possessed by some individuals to manipulate the ambient energies of the world to produce desired results. In Realms, arcane magic is commonly referred to as "the Art", while divine magic is referred to as "the Power". History Uthrum created the world. At first it was nothing but energy, with neither light nor dark, heat nor cold. Eventually the world-forger tapped into the elemental planes to pull Fire and Water, Earth and Air together with Shadow and Light to populate this new world. In the newly created Akara, magic abounded in everything, but in its raw state it was too dangerous for mortal beings to use. The untamed energy flowed across the earth in giant rivers of power and like water, these giant rivers split themselves into smaller and smaller streams. These streams crisscross the world independent of natural borders often penetrating through stone, under the waters or even deep underground. Types of Magic Magic, essentially, is the manipulation of energy. Within this world there are several types of energy: Divine, Druidic (natural), Arcane, Infernal, Shadow and Necromantic. The first three are represented by the triangle of creation. The second three are represented in the triangle of destruction. The colors associated with each type of magic are shown to illustrate the color or shade each form of energy takes when manifested. An arcane spell, when cast, will be in the form of blue light or energy. Divine will appear as golden yellow, druidic will be green and so on. Divine magic See also: Divine Magic Magic that originates from a spell-granting deity, usually through prayer, is divine in nature and is called the Power by the common folk. Clerics, paladins, and many prestige classes all derive their spells and spell-like abilities from a deity. A practitioner of the Power has no affinity with flow of arcane magic, as their spells are planted in their minds directly by their patron deity, and they do not tap the arcane streams. Casting divine spells is more like an exclamation of faith that brings about a sensation appropriate to the patron deity to whom the faith was devoted. Arcane Magic See article on Arcane Magic Natural Magic Natural Magic is the magic of Druids and Rangers. See articles on Natural Magic Infernal Magic See articles on Infernal Magic / Abyssal Magic Necromantic / Shadow Magic See articles on Shadow or Necromantic Magic, "Necromancy " Shamanic Magic To be Announced. Casting 'Spells' These are abilities possessed by every caster where they are able to channel their specific energy to create a magical effect See also: Spells 'Runes' Semi-permanent enchantments that are less elaborate than rituals that can often be cast without additional aid. Runes are often temporary enchantments to protect, guard or enhance objects or people. See also: Rune Magic 'Rituals' Spells that are so complex that they take additional time, materials and casters to perform. See also: Ritual Magic 'Components' *'Verbal component' :Many spells require the caster to speak certain words, or, in the case of a bard, create music, to cast a spell. Being prevented from speaking, such as a gag, or effects that remove sounds, such as certain magical effects, makes it impossible for a caster to cast such a spell. A deafened caster may fail when casting a spell, by misspeaking, which causes the spell to be lost. *'Somatic component' :Many spells require the caster to make a motion to cast the spell. If the caster is unable to make the correct motion, the spell cannot be cast. Wearing armor or using a shield interferes with the somatic components of arcane spells, creating a risk of spell failure. Bards and some other arcane classes can cast spells in light armor without this risk. *'Material components' :Casting a spell often requires that the caster sacrifice some sort of material component. Often, these components are virtually worthless, but some spells, such as spells to reanimate the dead, require material components costing thousands of gold pieces. If a caster is unable to access or use the correct spell component, the spell cannot be cast. *'Magical focus' :Alternatively, casting a spell may require that the caster have access to a Wand, Staff, Rod or Holy Symbol or other special object, to focus on when casting the spell. This is mostly true for divine spells. : Category:Magic